YuGiOh! Zexal: Hail To The Queen
by Moon'sCrystalTear
Summary: Princess Dawn is one of the direct heirs to the throne. She knew she was meant to take on the world, but had no idea the world would be hanging in the balance, and only her could save it. Will she live up to the title she is meant to inherit? Main pairing is IVxDawn OC , but various mixes of OCxCanon and OCxOC


**author's note:** _Hey everyone! Before you read this, I recommend HEAVILY that you read my 'all about Cat guardian' page, it's on here along with the rest of my fan fictions! Thank you! ~ MCT_

The alarm echoed throughout the room. "urrrhhgg, already?" A blonde haired guardian rubbed her eyes. She heard the door opening, then alarm clicking off. "Rise and shine girls!" Kotori slowly opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning dad!" She sat up and gave him a hug. "Good morning my little sweetie." Kotori looked over. "Come on, Kimberly, it's time for school." Kimberly's ears were pointed back. "Aww, do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Oh all right" The blonde neko girl hopped up from the bed and stretched. "Get dressed, your mother made chocolate chip pancakes." "Yes! My favorite!" Tori squealed in delight. "Awesome! Thanks Max!" He sighed and ahemed. "Oh..I mean." Kimberly deepened her voice. "Mr. Meadows!" He just shook his head and sighed.

Kotori grabbed her guardian. "Come on Kimberly, be nice!"

"But I am being nice!"

As they made it to school, Kimberly started to walk quicker. "Why are you sprinting?" "Because I need to get there before SHE does!" Kotori sighed. "Oh Kimberly, you are so dramatic." "Says you! My womanly pride is at stake!" She blinked. "Your womanly what?"

The blonde nekogirl sprinted, but unfortunately stopped by a glamorous looking cat guardian girl. "Late again, I see? How like you." "Shut up Luca!" Kimberly was being blocked by the girl she detested most, Luca. Being Cathy's cat guardian, one may think they would be similar or exactly alike. Sadly, this wasn't the case. Kathy so spoiled her guardian, that she became a selfish, prissy and proper girl. She drove Kimberly insane. "If you would move your fat ass, I could get through!"

Luca gasped. "My WHAT? I have you know I work out plenty! As for yourself, it is hard to tell!" "Why you! I work out fine! Do I not Kotori!?" Kotori's only response was her head buried in a book. She obviously wasn't getting involved in her girl drama. "Guess that is a no." The blonde growled. "I'll knock the make up off of you bitch!"

"ENOUGH!" A loud shout echoed, scaring Luca and Kimberly. "Miss Meadows, I have said enough about your mouth, and that is enough Miss Katherine. Both of you, sit." Their ears pointed back. "Yes sir." They took their seats as their assistant teacher sorted things on the desk. "Mr. Uyuko will be entering shortly, please be ready for today's lesson."

"Come on, clock, go already!" She clenched the desk. Kotori whispered "Why are you determined to leave?" Kimberly smirked. "For the club of course!" She sighed. "Kimberly, you can't get in." "I can try to sneak in!" "You'll get in trouble!"

"No way! I can get in!"

Kotori shook her head. "fine, I tried."

Her blonde guardian looked at the clock. "I will get in…" She murmured. "I must meet the princess!"

Bells rang through the halls, signaling the end of school. "Yahhhhhooooo!" Kimberly was gone in a flash, not even Kotori saw her get up.

It took her a hour walk, but she finally arrived at the club. She looked through the windows. She saw the princess's group of friends, but not her herself. "Damn, she isn't there." Kimberly knew if she played it coy, she could go in, order something and possibly try to meet her. One problem, she was broke. "Damn it, why did I blow my money at the arcade last week?" She could wait till her next allowance, but she couldn't bear to wait that long! "In that case." The guardian took a spot behind the club's trashcan. "I'll play the waiting game then."

Kimberly waited for about three or four hours. It was boring, but she knew she had to wait till it got dark. "It's too perfect!" Kimberly giggled. "I'll wait till the club gets full, wait for a crowd of people-"

"-And then sneak in and meet the princess?"

"Wha!?" Kimberly almost feel over from being shocked. "Hey! The hell!? Luca!?" The pale guardian snickered. "I knew you'd be here. You WOULD think of a silly game like this." the blonde glared. "Oh yeah!?" She smirked. "Why is a frilly little thing like you around this garbage?" Luca's face showed extreme guilt. 'I…Uh. Damn you. Fine, I thought of the same thing." "Ha! Your such a desperate bimbo." "Yeah right!" Luca leaned against the wall. "I'll keep look out, ok?" Kimberly sat back down. "Ok."

They waited for what seemed about a hour, but finally they found a opening. "Look! That must be a group of about 8 people!" Kimberly shot up. "Yes! We can definitely hide there!" The girls sprinted quickly behind the crowd. They held their breath, hoping the bouncer wouldn't see them. With no problem at all, they were inside. "Yes yes!" Kimberly cheered and darted between the clubbers. Luca tried to run, but it was hard in her black heels. "Wait for me you!" It was hard to hear with the chattering and loud music pumping, but they were able to locate the stage by seeing the lights. "If we go there, we should meet the princess." Luca pondered. "But we have to be careful." "No duh! Hurry before-"

"Before what?"

They gulped, turning around to meet a tall, muscled man with a mix of blonde and black hair. Kimberly gave her best grin. "Oh, hi Mr. man, I-" He glared. "That's to you!" They stood frozen. "Yes Mr. Atlas!" "You know you two are very under aged. Your not allowed in her." Luca smiled. "Now Mr. Atlas, you wouldn't kick such a lovely little damn out, would you?"

"Yes."

Luca sweat dropped. "Well, um-" Not another word could be said as they were both escorted out by their collars. "Ow! Be more gentle!" Luca snapped as he dropped them about half a mile from the club. Kimberly dusted herself off. "Well, THAT worked wonderfully." "At least we tried!" Luca glaring at the man walking away from him. "If it wasn't for that brute!" They sighed. "We just have to try harder." Kimberly said somberly. Luca smirked. "I'll get in, without you!"

"Dream on, bimbo!"

They argued the rest of the way home. This was Kimberly's seventeenth attempted at getting in, and Luca's tenth. Kimberly still looked as determined as ever. "I will get in. I will meet my idol, Princess Dawn!"

* * *

"What is it Betta?"

"I...I really like you."

"Really? Why?"

"Because, um...Well I've known you for awhile."

"I see. In that case..."

"THAT WAS THE WORST CONFESSION I EVER HEARD!"

"I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The nervous maid shook her head. "I got tongue tied." Her friend sighed. "Betta, you got to do better or IV will never notice you." Betta sighed as crossed her arms. "I know Dawn, but I can't talk to him like you can." Dawn smiled and pulled her hat down a bit. "But that's easy, I'm his cat guardian."

"Who's cat guardian are you?" The door creaked as the Asian champion entered. " I don't know, who have you sold me to?" Dawn gave a small smile. IV chuckled. "You know that's never going to happen. He rubbed her white cat ear, rubbing it between his fingers. "Oh IV..." A content smile spread on her lips. IV smirked. "I'm going to go dueling." "Ahhh, giving some fan service I see." His smirk widened. "So, want to join me?"

"shesgottogotowork!" Betta blurted out, scaring Dawn. IV blinked, he completely forgot she was in the room. "Oh right." Dawn giggled. "Sorry IV, I'll see you later." He nodded. "Bye you two."

Betta breathed when IV shut the door. "Oh geez, that was awkward." "We were just being social Betta. "I know..." She lowered her eyes. "But he didn't even notice me." "it will be OK Betta." Dawn patted her maid's shoulder. "We are gonna work on that, and he'll be spending time with you too." Betta regained her smile. "Thank you Dawn, your a good friend." Dawn returned the smile. "Your welcome. Now, I got to work, but try to talk to him while I'm gone, OK?"

She nodded. Dawn walked out of the parlor they were in, and headed toward the kitchen. Their home was quite pretty, and very empty. Since it was only nine of them in a huge mansion, many rooms went unused. It was kept nice, mainly thanks to Betta. It had bluish hues as a main color theme for the general parts of the house, gold molding and trim. Dawn entered the kitchen, which had a light blue and white theme. She reached over and grabbed a chocolate doughnut off the cake stand on the island counter.

"Waaaiiiit!" A shrill cry followed by the kitchen door swinging open could be heard. "Geez Amy, wake up everyone will you?" The bouncy cat guardian sat on the bar stool next to Dawn, who was leaning on the counter. "Sorr-y!" I had to make sure there was another blueberry doughnut left!" "Your in luck, there's still one." "Yessssss!" Amy quickly scarfed it down.

"Geez, pig Amy!" "Hey! I was hungry!" Dawn sighed, Chuckling a bit. "Just make sure there is enough for the others." "Oh don't worry, there is! Besides..." Amy narrowed her eyes with a smirk. "I think they will be waking up late, they were very loud last night if you know what I me-"

"Amy!"

"They were though! I heard it. Tranquil knows how to scream." Amy snickered to herself. Dawn shook her head, laughing. "I got work." She ruffled Amy's hair. "Try not to mess with her too much when she wakes up." "Ok, only because you said so!" Dawn popped the rest of her doughnut into her mouth, heading out the door.

The way to her occupation wasn't too bad, she did have a way to walk, but once she arrived to the city limits, it was smooth travel. Their house was located just outside of heartland, it was in the forest past the city. About a few miles west from the mansion was a museum. It was long out of use, but her and the others of the house sometimes trained and relaxed there.

Dawn was greeted by her team of best friends. "Hey you!" A boy with long ice blue hair, and eyes to match, walked up to her. "Hey Kalin!" They high-fived. "Oh good, your here!" A girl with goldish skin and long brown hair handed Dawn a broken light fixture. "It burned out last night, I just noticed it." Dawn sighed. "Damn, just bought this one didn't we? OK, just use the spare." She nodded. "I'll go work on that now!" "Be careful sis!" Kalin shouted to her.

Dawn looked around, making a quick checklist of what was going on. Rosetta was handling the light problem, Kalin was deciding on what songs to spin later tonight. She looked over and saw Liam taking a lady's order. "Ok then, that means.." She walked into the kitchen and found Kuro with Angel filling in orders. "Hey guys!" "Hold on, I...Almost..Aha!" Kuro flipped a pancake high into the air, landing it on a green plate.

"Order up!" He happily rang the bell. Angel look at his creation, then made a face. "Oh my God Kuro, really? Please don't tell me-" "Yes! Yes it is a Celestia-shaped pancake!" The cat guardian cook groaned. "Oh please." "Don't groan and 'Oh please' me!"

"Guys!" Dawn sighed. "It's fine, as long as the costumer likes it." "Ha!" Kuro grinned. "I still don't get the buzz about it but-" Well then!" A offended Kuro walked out the door. Dawn and Angel giggled.

"So, think we are gonna have another full house?" Angel asked while she sat on the table. "I hope so, everyone was really into it last night!" Angel grinned. "Awww yes! Let's tear up this club!" Dawn grabbed angel off the table, they swung each other around, being silly as they danced. "I'm going to get a sexy beast to bring home!" Mrrrroow Angel!" "I'll do it too, watch me!"

Angel pulled Dawn closer, the two now doing the tango. "And? What about YOUR sexy beast!?" "What Angel? Nothing!" Angel's Expression was nothing short of malice. "Oh come on Dawn! There had to have been something!"

"No, really!"

Angel's face was right in Dawn's. "I don't believe you!"

"Angel!"

"HEYYYYYYYYYY!"

Liam burst through the kitchen doors. "Work needs to be done! What the hell are you all doing gossiping in here!?" Angel growled. "Oh shut up, you pissy virgin!" Letting Dawn go, she ran off.

"Damn you, you ball busting harpy!"

"Up yours too, asshole!"

"GUYS GIVE IT A REST!"

* * *

"Alright class, open to chapter six. Please pay attention to the side notes, they WILL be part of the test!" Kimberly groaned. "Man, why did I stay out all night?" "Yes, why did you!?" Kotori gave her a smack on the head. "Hey hey! It was to see the princess!"

Her master sighed. "I know you idolize her Kimberly, but you should know better than to do so on a school night" Luca turned around and smirked. "You know, if that made you tired, you must be a awful cat guardian." Kimberly jumped up, shouting "Shut your damn mouth!"

"Miss meadows! Please watch yours!"

She sighted and sunk back in her seat, receiving snickers and a heated Glare from Luca. "Now, in this paragraph you see..."

Kimberly ran out of class as soon as the bell rang. This time, she was caught by her Green haired partner. "Kimberlyyyy!"

"What!?"

"No sneaking today, ok?"

Kimberly's ears lowered. "But..." Kotori scratched her ear. "I want to spend time with you." She smiled. "No one can make braids like you can!" The blonde grinned. "Ok! I want girl time too."

* * *

Kalin set up the needed speakers and headsets. "Man, what a crowd!" Dawn, who was setting up the music looked over. Everyone was entering the dance floor. others still chilling in the booths. "Excellent!" Dawn grinned. "Are you ready, DJ Snowman?" Kalin handed her the headset. After you, DJ Piseas!"

Together they took the stage, spinning out the latest dance tunes. A the night went on, they even sang for their audience. The crowd danced and cheered, another amazing night of clubbing.


End file.
